


Escaping the Factory

by COA_Naija



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Oompa Loompas, Demon Willy Wonka, Demons, F/F, Femslash, Horror, M/M, Romance, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COA_Naija/pseuds/COA_Naija
Summary: Five kids wake up inside a factory. They're gon' have the adventure of their lives as they try to get out of there as soon as they discover the horrors of the Factory.
Relationships: Charlie Bucket/Mike Teavee, Violet Beauregarde/Veruca Salt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie opened his eyes. He was in a different setting than his room, where he expected to awake. It looked like a factory, or at least, at first glance. He turned around and saw other four kids. One was an obese boy, other boy who was skinny and two girls; one was blonde and the other had short hair. Charlie didn't know how he got there, nor the others, but one thing's for sure: he had to make sure that he'll be ok.

The kids started to awake and they all seemed to have the same reaction as Charlie's.

"What the...?" The skinny boy started but he was cut by the long blonde haired girl. "How the hell did I get here? And who on God's name are you all?" She screamed.

"Ok, it looks like all of us are here not knowing what happened, how we goot here or who we are; but if we stick together and try to get out of here ASAP we can get to our homes. I'm Charlie Bucket by the way." He sticked out his hand to them to shake and introduce themselves.

"Looks like it eh? Mike Teavee." The skinny boy shook Charlie's hand.

Then the chubby boy spoke. "Augustus Gloop. That's my name."

"I'm Violet Beauregarde." The girl with short hair said.

"I'm Veruca Salt." The girl with long hair said.

"Ok. Now that we all know our names. We should move , shouldn't we" Charlie asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah we should. I wanna go to my mansion." She said in a snobby tone.

"You live in a mansion?" Augustus seemed surprised.

"Of course, my father's rich." She bragged.

"Good to know." Violet eyed her uninterested about her money.

Veruca looked at her as she gave Violet her hand. "Wanna be friends?" Violet took it. "Yeah friends."

"But where are we going though?" Mike asked. Charlie gave himself a smack for his stupidity. "I don't know." He admitted.

"So we're just gonna sit here doing nothing? It doesn't matter if we get lost we should at least try I mean we can't be the only ones here, can we?" Augustus said looking at everyone in the room.

Although the girls looked at him as if he was crazy, the boys nodded. "He has a point." Charlie and Mike said this at the same time, looking at each other surprised by the fact they said the same at the same time.

Verica eyed the boys. "But what if the situation goes even worse."

"We have to try." Violet tried to reason with her. Verica looked at Violet. "I've no option, do I?"

"Yeah you do. You can choose coming with us, or staying alone." Mike said as he looked at her.

Violet nodded and said "I'll go."

The boys started moving. They went straightforward since there was no other option. The girls followed behind.

As they moved, the place seemed to shrunken by every step they took. None of them noticed.

"We don't even know where we're going." Violet said under her breath. She then looked upwards. "Guys!?" She said loud enough for them to hear.

They all turned to see her. "Is it me or this place is smaller than before." 

"Now that you're saying it..." Mike said.

Charlie, while moving, he said "Let's go" and the group followed him. The place shrunked even more.

Then they saw a door. It looked like an average door.

Charlie was about to open it when they heard a voice.

"Welcome to the Chocolate Factory of Willy Wonka."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids meet Willy Wonka

The kids turned around, then looked at the person who was in front of them.

"I'm Willy Wonka. Nice to meet y'all! Charlie, Mike, Augustus, Violet and Verica. A pleasure."

Mike eyed him in surprise. "How do you know our...?"

"Names?" Wonka finished. "Intution." He smiled.

The kids looked surprised at him.

"Well, you're in my factory. You're probably asking yourselves what you're doing here right?"

"Yeah...?" Charlie had the feeling that this man was WIERD.

"Well, you're here for a competition. Someone has to inherit this factory. I don't have kids so I thought. Why not doingba competition between kids like you? The winner will inherint the factory." He said with a smile that creeped the kids a bit.

"Ok, and why didn't you tell us we'll have to to do this?" Verica seemed to be angry.

"What's the fun in that? I wanted it to be a surprise." He then squealed. "Oh you've find the Garden's Door!" He jumped up and down while clapping.

The kids cringed. Why was he acting like a teenage girl who got excited?

Charlie knew he was talking about the door he was about to open. "Do we've to enter or...?"

"Oh yes you should enter." He said eyeing the boy.

Charlie creeped out a bit but continued anyway. He opened the door and he saw a world he wasn't expecting to see. He was seeing a garden. A wonderful one.

"Enter." The man ordered in the nicest tone he had.

The boys did as they were told and entered. Charlie loved the feeling of his feet on the grass. "It's beautiful..." He heard Verica said in wonder.

"Of course it is." Wonka said while walking. "You're in the Garden of Wonders. Everything here is edible, you can eat as much as you want. But be careful and don't do anything stupid. Have fun!"

The kids just looked at him, they were annoyed with the tone, it sounded as if he was talking to kindergarten-aged kids.

"Go!" He ordered. The kids decided move.

Wonka smiled as he eyed the kids.

Charlie was walking to a tree. He took one of the apples and bit it. It was delicious. He didn't taste anything more delicious in his life untill now.

Mike was destroying appled. He liked violence and destrying things. Wonka said to have fun, so he was having fun.

Violet walked to a tree. And lean against it to have some time for herself. Verica moved to where she was. "Do you care if I stay here?" She asked it nicely, so Violet agreed with a nod. Verica leaned on the left side of the tree. "Whatcha think about that "Willy Wonka"? I've the feeling something's gonna happen. Dunno why though." Violet said.

"I don't know what to think about that dude. Something's off about that dude." Verica replied.

After saying that, she could see something moving. "Did you see it?" She asked.

"See what?"

"I'mma go to find if it was my imagination or I actually saw something. Coming?"

Violet nodded and Verica took her hand and they both moved to the tree where whatever Verica though she saw went after she lost it on sight.

After reaching the tree, they could see a small creature. It was human-form like. It was wearing an outfit that remembered both girls of the "Teletubbies".

"What's that?" Verica whispered.

"Dunno?" Violet replied, also whispering.

"Oh! I see you've find an Umpa Lumpa (I don't know how to write it, if you do please tell me in the comments)! That's interesting." Wonka said startling the girls. They were still holding hands but they didn't seem to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet recovered from her shock and asked Willy. "What're Umpa Lumpas?"

"They're my workers."

"But where did you find them? It's the first time in my live I see one." Veruca asked with a curious tone.

"In a different land. It's not in Earth."

The girls eyed him. "Impossible". They said at the same time. Wonka shot them an eye of disbelief. "You're kids. Where's your imagination?" He asked

"We're 12 not 5." Veruca muttered.

Wonka eyed them before going to check on the boys.

"You know what Violet? You're right. He's wierd." The girls laughed. "Should we check on the boys?" Verica asked. Violet replied with a Yes as they moved around the garden.

Charlie finished his apple. He felt lonely so he walked for two minutes when he saw Mike sitting down. He seemed tired. "Can I sit here?" Mike looked at him and nodded.

While sitting he asked "Are you willing to own this Factory?"

"Of course not. One less opponent for you." Charlie chuckled. "Did I say something funny Charlie?"

"No it's just that I don't wanna compete either. I feel something's off with Wonka. And he makes me cringe."

"I'm not the only one, I see."

Charlie chuckled once again and looked at Mike. He seemed amused. "I like you already, we're gonna have a good friendship." Charlie chuckled again.

Mike replied "I think the same." He then saw a small human-like figure dressed as a Teletubbie walking with scissors for the grass. "I think I'm crazy."

"Why?" Charlie didn't see the umpa lumpa.

"Look at your right and tell me if you see a "something" that looks like a dwarf."

Charlie looked and he was, indeed, seeing a dwarf or whatever it was.

"I can see it..." Charlie seemed surprised and scared for his mental health.

"You can see it cuz it's real. Violet and I saw it too." It was Veruca's voice.

Mike looked at them and saw that they were holding hands. "I see that you're already getting along." He pointed out.

The girls looked at each other, not understanding what he meant. That's when Violet saw she was holding hands with the richer girl. Veruca noticed it too. They blushed and let go of their hands.

Charlie didn't let his amusement show as he asked. "Do you know what they are?" He pointed at the group of umpa lumpas that were doing garden work.

Veruca, happy that she wasn't going to suffer for embarrassment any longer, replied "They're umpa lumpas. Wonka found them in a different land. He says that they're also his workers."

Both boys looked at each other, "whatcha mean with "Different Land", are they aliens or something?"

"That's what he says. I can't believe it though."

That's when Mike remembered Augustus wasn't with them. "Guys? Where's Augustus?"

The three looked at him with faces that showed they'd no idea of where he could be.

"I think he's ok." Veruca calmly told them. "Besides, he told us to have fun. He's probably eating as much as he can."

All calmed at her words. "Is that him?" Charlie said while looking to a boy with a big body going to the direction of the chocolate river.

All turned to where Charlie was looking. "Yeah it's him." Mike said unworried.

"Why's him going to the chocolate river though?" Violet asked as she eyed him.

"Dunno" Verica shrugged.

Then, they could all hear Wonka's voice. "Boy, if I were you, I'd be careful. That river is dangerous."

But he didn't seem to care as he continued. "Boy come back." Wonka said with clear fear in his voice. But he continued walking. He finally reached the chocolate river as he put his hand on it.

Charlie moved to were Augustus was, the other three following behind.

Augustus tasted the chocolate, and put his hand on the chocolate river again.

The foursome was almost there when Augustus' body fell on the river.

The group stopped moving as they eyed the chubby boy trying to swim.

"Wonka!" Violet shouted.

The named turned around. "Aren't you gonna help him?" Violet asked as she saw the poor boy trying to get on the grass again.

"No! He'll have to do this alone. I warned him, he didn't listen. This is his punishment." He shouted back.

Small waves were forming on river as Augustus moved towards what seemed to be a tube. The boy shouted for help, but they couldn't here him for some reason.

When Augustus reached the tube he tried to climb it, but then he got down.

The girls put their hands on their mouths and the boys stared in poor horror.

"Did he... drown?" Verica asked in fear.

"Look!" Mike pointed to the tube.

The other three could see that Augustus was in the tube. Violet sighed in relief.

Then, his chubby body started to move upwards, when he reached the top he moved to the left to what seemed to be a building.

Wonka moved towards them. "Don't worry. He'll be ok. He just have to remove the chocolate out of his body." He said in order to calm them.

The four kids removed their shook and eyed him in disbelief.

The men was aware of their concern and told them "He's not dead. Chill."

Charlie rosed an eyebrow. Was this man serious.

"He's eleminated though, but don't worry. Let's go there" he pointed a cave that was connected to the chocolate river.

The kids followed Wonka. When they reached there, he whistled and a boat appeared. "Get on the boat kids. There's more to see." He said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get to the labs

The kids sit on the boat. Violet and Vecura sat together while Charlie and Mike did the same.

Wonka sat and told them "Ready? Ok, let's goooo!" He pointed his finger straightforward and a group of umpa lumpas started to move the boat.

Darkness surrounded the group.

The darkness of the cave scared the kids a bit.

"How the hell do those things know what they're doing or where they're going if there's darkness?" That was Vecura's voice.

"Oh don't worry. They don't know what they're doing or where they're going." He said in an unworried voice that made the kids question his mental state.

Then, the boat started to move faster. The kids, surprised by the sudden change on speed hold thight the edges of the boat.

The boat started to move even faster.

"Why's it going so fast? Make it stop!" Violet screamed.

But Wonka didn't seem to notice the girl's fear.

The boat was faster and faster. Although they couldn't see each other, they knew they were fearing for their lives.

"Do those Umpa Lumpas know what the hell they're doing?" Mike angrily shouted.

"They don't know what they're doing" he replied singing.

"Why are you singing?? Are you for real?!" Charlie's voice was full of fear.

Wonka was the only one enjoying the ride. The rest were scared, specially the girls, since they hold each other's hands.

The boat slowed down. And light started to form on the cave. The girls sighed in relief as they hugged each other. And the boys looked at each other happily since they were ok.

"We can finally go outta the boat kids." Wonka said cheerfully.

"How come he enjoyed that?" Charlie whispered to Mike.

"I don't know, but I'm clearly not doing this." He replied loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Me neither." Veruca said as her face returned to her normal color.

"Neither do I" Violet said as she stood up.

Wonka looked at the kids. "We're entering the experiment room."

Charlie seemed interested.

The group entered a room full of objects.

"You can look as much as you can. But do not touch."

The kids nodded. They took different routes.

Violet look at what seemed to be a gum.

"Is that gum?" Violet asked as she eyed the object.

"Yes," Wonka replied "But it's no ordinary gum. It has from breakfast to dinner."

Violet took the gum and started chewing it. "How does it taste?" Charlie curiously asked her.

"I'm in Breakfast. It tastes like pankakes with chocolate."

Wonka eyed her. "I wouldn't eat it if I were you child. Please stop." But she doesn't stop. She continues chewing. "It's an experiment and it's not finished yet, please stop." He says looking at her. She continues chewing, ignoring what he's saying.

"Oh Lunch!" She exclaimed. "It tastes like... Meat with chips!"

Charlie doesn't know why, but he has a bad feeling about the gum. "Wonka's right Violet... I think you should stop."

Violet looks at him but doesn't say anything, she's still chewing the gum.

"Oh dinner!" She exclaims excited. "Oh no!" Wonka says.

"Whatcha mean with "oh no"?" Violet asked, still chewing.

"Hey, why's your nose blue?" Mike asked as he eyed her.

The girl's face morphed into one of fear.

"Blue?!" She exclaimed.

Violet feels her body get fatter.

Veruca looks at her with a face of fear mixed with confusion.

Violet feels her body float.

"What's going on?" Violet demands with clear fear on her voice.

She moves around the room, floating.

A group of umpa lumpas appeared and they took Violet. They leave the room

"What's gonna happen to her Wonka?" Veruca seemed to be very worried of her friend. "She's gonna be fine. They're gonna make her body as it was before. They'll remove the blue of her skin too. You can stop worrying." After what she said Veruca sighed in Relief.

The boys eyed each other. They weren't calm at all. They had the feeling Wonka's up to something. Specially Charlie.

He saw Wonka's smile while the girl was floating. It wasn't an amused smile or something like that, it was a devilish smile. And he saw his eyes, they were red.

Maybe it was Charlie's imagination. Bur he couldn't be calm after that and his suspicions were bigger now.

"She's eliminated, poor girl. Anyways let's go." Veruca looked at him. Why was Willy Wonka so... Calm and cheerfull about this?? Veruca was starting to feel the man's weirder than she thought.

Mike whispered into Charlie's ear "That man, Willy Wonka is starting to scare me. Something's off about him. I know I already said it, but he's seriously giving me bad vibes."

Charlie nod in agreement and whispered back "Yeah me too, I don't even know if we should trust him."

"Ok kids, we're going to a new room. Get ready!!" Wonka cheered.

"New room??" Veruca asked.

"You'll see!" Willy exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Wonka brought the three children out of the Experiment Room through a door. They were now going through a long white corridor that had other white corridors leading out of it. They passed by door after door leading to another room.

Wonka then explained: "Since we aren't taking the boat, we'll walk. It's gon' be a long walk, but it'll worth it."

After hours of touring the trio from door to door in order to explain them candy experiments. They finally had a break.

Wonka was about to lead them to a new door when two umpa lumpas appeared out of nowhere.

"Mr. Wonka, we need to talk to you in private." Wonka kneeled down so that the umpa lumpa could talk to him in his ears. After nodding, he turned to the kids.

"Children, I have something to do. Please wait me here or feel free to move around. But not go to far. Have fun kids. Remember to not misbehave while I'm not around. I'll be back." He then moved with the umpa lumpas to talk in private. When they were out of sight, Charlie nudges Mike and points to a Wardrobe with his head. He catches the hint and goes to the wardrobe, Charlie following.

"Where are you going?" Veruca eyed them suspiciously.

"To have a private conversation." Mike whispers.

"Why're you whispering? What're you planning?"

Mike looks at Charlie, after his nod, Mike speaks.

"There's something that makes us to feel... That Wonka's up to something."

Veruca nodded, "I also feel that. After what happened to both Augustus and Violet, and the fact he did nothing to save them makes me think this dude... I don't even know how to explain it."

The boys looked at her apprehensively. "We've to watch our backs." Mike said. The other two nodded.

Mr. Wonka's was back. "Here am I kids." The kids just smile, fakely of course; and the children went with him down the corridor to another door to a new room that said ‘THE NUT SORTING ROOM’.

“Alrighty then.” He said, stopping them so he can open the door. “We’ll stop here for a moment to catch our breath and take a peek through the glass panel and have a gander on what ruckus lies inside. But don’t go inside or else you’ll disturb the workers.”

Upon opening the door, everyone stepped inside to a large glass window to show them an amazing, yet unusual sight. One hundred squirrels sitting on high stools around tables forming a circle around a large hole in the floor. At each table, the squirrels worked like made, shelling walnuts at a fast pace. Veruca grinned wickedly on the sight. It nearly reminded her of her father’s nut shelling factory, but all the workers were humans.

“Squirrels!” She shouted with a greedy smile.

“That’s right.” Mr. Wonka nodded. “These squirrels are specially trained for getting nuts out of walnut shells.”

“But why use squirrels? Why not use Umpa Lumpas?" asked Mike.

“Because nobody except squirrels can get the whole walnut out of the shells every time.” The chocolatier explained. “It’s really difficult for an Umpa Lumpa to do the job, especially humans. They’ll just break them in half or in pieces. Oh, look! Right there! I think that one’s a bad nut.”

He showed them one particular squirrel tapping a walnut shell with his knuckles. It didn’t break, but it made a hollow sound. The squirrel pressed his ear to the nut, listening intently, before tossing it over his shoulder and into the hole in the floor.

Veruca was a spoiled brat. Her father always got her what she wants. She suddenly cried "Mr Wonka! I want one of them please!"

“Don’t you have many pets already?” asked Mr. Wonka.

“All I’ve got at home is two dogs and four cats and six bunny rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries, a green parrot, a turtle, a goldfish in a bowl, a cage of white mice and a silly old hamster! I want a squirrel!” screamed Veruca impatiently.

“I’m sorry, Miss Salt, but they’re not for sale. You can’t have one.” Mr. Wonka refused. “I kinda need those squirrels, actually.”

Veruca’s face turned scarlet with burning fury and she glared venomously at the famous candyman for blatantly turning down her request, making Charlie and Mike back away a step, sensing an upcoming meltdown.

“How dare you! How dare you!” Veruca screamed, stomping her foot childishly, throwing one of her infamous huge temper tantrums, ranting and raving. “I’m Veruca Salt! The richest girl in all of England! My daddy gets me anything I want! You have no right to say “no” to me! Nobody says “no” to me! Well, fine! If you won’t give me a squirrel, I’ll get one myself!”

With that said, the spoiled girl marched her way over to the door, but like before, Mr. Wonka stood by and made no attempt to try and stop her.

“Little girl, don’t go in there.” He said calmly with no emotion. “They won’t like that.”

But the ungrateful rich brat ignored him and went through the door anyway and shut it behind her, stepping down a flight of stairs. Every squirrel in the room immediately stopped what they were doing as they all turned to face Veruca with their big, black, beady eyes. Veruca stared back and looked around for what to choose from. Her eyes fell upon the squirrel closest to her and she trotted over, disregarding the knocks Mike made to get her attention. All she had in might was to grab a squirrel and leave. She stood before the one she picked, which stared at her with the walnut in his paws.

“I’ll have you.” She said with a wide grin as she reached her hands out to grab him. But then suddenly, Mr. Wonka’s eyes glowed a bright red and a sadistic smile formed on his lips. Charlie saw this and made un internal note to tell Mike and Veruca. The squirrel that was eyeing her suddenly jumped on her making her fall. She didn't expect that so she shouted. All the squirrels reached to her as they pinned her to the ground.

“What are they doing to her?” asked Charlie.

“They’re testing her to see if she’s a bad nut.” explained Mr. Wonka.

Then all at once, the squirrels grabbed her body and dragged Veruca across the floor and towards the hole. She tried to stop them by grabbing onto something on the floor, but there was nothing to grab onto and these squirrels were strong when in a group. She was shouting, asking for help, but nor Mike or Charlie could hear her, well Wonka could but he was blocking her screams for help.

“Oh my goodness, she is a bad nut after all.” Mr. Wonka said with a smirk and watched the tiny rodents carry the kicking and screaming girl closer to the hole. She tried to fight, but it was no use. Wonka's eyes were redder than before and his smile turned scarier.

“Where are they taking her?” Mike asked.

“Where all the other bad nuts go. Down to the garbage chute.” answered Mr. Wonka.

“But where does that chute go?” asked Charlie with worry.

“To the incinerator.” Mr. Wonka said without a ounce of fear in his own voice. Both boys looked at him with fright. “But don’t worry, there might be a good chance they won’t light it today.”

The rest watched as the squirrels were at the edge of the hole and they shoved Veruca forward, letting her slide in and plummet right down into the descending darkness below; her screams echoing as she fell straight into the hole.

Wonka's eyes turned to their "normal" color and his scary smiled dissapeared. "Eleminated. Sad actually. Well, let's go." Wonka started to walk when Charlie looked to Mike. He wanted to tell him what he saw. But he'll leave it for later. Now they'd to follow Wonka.


	6. Chapter 6

The two boys left and Willy Wonka walked to a corridor that led to a glass elevator. The adult pressed the botton that was at the elevator's right and the lift opened. Wonka entered, then Mike, and lastly Charlie.

"I want you to hold tight something while we travel with this elevator." Wonka explained them.

"Why?" Mike asked the candyman. "You'll find out when I press one of the buttons." That's when Charlie looked at the buttons, there were many of them. "How big is this factory?" Charlie curiously asked. "Bigger than it looks like."

Then, Willy Wonka pressed the button that leads to the "Television Room". The elevator suddenly moved upwards, with an incredible speed that made both boys almost fall. There wasn't anything to hold tight that will secure them, so they try to keep their balance. Wonka is the only one who doesn't have any problem in the ride, which made sense to Charlie since he might've do this before.

When the elevator finally stops, the boys were dizzy. The elevator's crystal doors opened and Mr Wonka leaves the lift, the kids following behind.

"Welcome to the Television Room!" Screamed Wonka. "Here we use TV's to make chocolates and candies." The man explained.

"But what can a TV do to make all this candy?" Mike, who's a fan of TV, videogames and technology in general, was very interested in this room.

"See those TV's there?" Wonka pointed to some TV's on his left. "If you touch them, you'll be inside them. You'd feel as if you were playing a VR game."

Mike's eyes lit up when he heard "VR game." "Can I try?" He pleaded. Charlie was surprised, why was he acting like this all of a sudden? Yeah he gets it, he likes tech and games, but a couple of minutes ago he didn't trust the man and now he was pleading him to let him try the TV's? He wanted to him to reason but Charlie wanted to know what'd happen, so he let it slide.

"Of course, Teavee. Here's the remote." Mike took it and run to where the TV's Wonka pointed before were.

Mike eagerly pressed the "Power" button and the TV was on, it was on the news, so he changed the channel pressing a random number. The TV showed an action scene of a spy movie. Mike loved action movies so he touched the screen and now he was inside the TV.

Charlie looked at the TV. "How can he get out of there?" He asked Wonka. "He just have to press a blue button, once he does, he'll be here again." Charlie nodded.

Mike looked at the fight in front of him in wonder. The movie's protagonist was fighting with his villian, Mike just watched the scene, wishing he had popcorn with him. Suddenly, the movie's characters dissapeared.

Confused, Mike stood up. Then, the background started to change, he was in a dark room, and a dead man lying down on a pool of his own blood was in front of him. Mike screamed at the sight, not expecting this.

Charlie looked worriedly at the TV. The dead man suddenly stood up, startling the boy. Then he walked towards him. Mike just stood there, too shocked to do anything. He could here Charlie's voice. "Mike, get out of there" the boy could feel the fear in his friend's voice.

"How?" Mike asked, the "dead" man's arms moved towards his body, he was nearing him. Before he could grab him, Mike got out of the way. The man clashed with the wall.

"Do you have the remote?" Charlie asked. Mike shook his head. Charlie's face morphed into one of fear. "Wonka, how can he get out if he doesn't have the remote with him?"

"He can't" Wonka replied without emotion in his voice. Now Charlie was scared. "Is he going to die?"

Wonka just looked at him. "Probably. But maybe he'll be lucky enough to live. Who nows?" Charlie looked at him, frightened. "Why're you calm? He could die and you're here doing nothing!!!" Charlie shouted angrily.

Wonka didn't say anything, instead, he looked at the TV's in front of him with a hidden smirk, his eyes turning slightly red.

The dead man turned to his right, where Mike was. The boy was frightened. "Charlie, what should I do?" He screamed with fear for his life. Charlie looked at a pair of long sticks. He ran to them and took the largest of the two. He ran to the TV.

"What're you doing? Mr Bucket?" Wonka asked him with his demonic red eyes. The boy shifted slightly. "Trying to save my friend!" 

Wonka stared at him in disbelive. "Friend??" He laughed. "You met him a couple of hours ago! How can he be your friend?" He laughed again.

Charlie just ignored him as he tried to save his friend from death. The stick touched the screen and it was inside the TV. Mike looked at it and heard Charlie's voice. "Mike, take it! I'm getting you out of there!"

Mike run to where the stick was and he took it. Charlie sensed the stick moving and shouted. "Ok, Mike, hold it tight!"

Mike did as he was told. The "dead" man looked at Mike, when he realized what was going to happen, he ran towards him.

"Charlie be fast he's coming after me!" The boy shouted.

Charlie heard the male's voice and pushed with all his strenght. Mike was as light as feather so pushing him wasn't difficult.

The dead man run towards the boy, who was flying to the ceiling. He stop running when he noticed he wasn't tall enough to take him.

The boy closed his eyes, thinking he was going to crush, but, surprisingly, he was out of the TV. Charlie tossed the stick and hugged Mike tightly.

Mike wasn't expecting Charlie to do that but hugged back anyway. "Thank you, Charlie. You saved my life." He said gratefully. "It was nothing." Charlie's heart was beating very fast. He could feel his cheeks got hotter. What was this feeling? Charlie didn't understand what was happening with him. Could this be... love? No, it can't be love. He just met him, could he be a crush? Charlie decided to try to figure it out later.

"Oh, you made it." It was Willy Wonka's voice. The boys broke the hug. Willy's eyes were "normal" again. "Good for you. Let's move on." His voice didn't show any emotion but Charlie could tell something was bothering him.

Mike stoot up and took Charlie's hand to help him stand up. Butterflies were in his stomach and he blushed slightly. "Let's go." Mike said. Charlie nodded and the two followed Wonka.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonka shows who he really is

Willy Wonka led the boys to his office, the adult male sat on the chair behind the desk and the kids sat on the chairs in front of the desk.

Mr. Wonka eyed them for a couple of seconds before speaking. "Are you enjoying the tour?"

The 12-year-olds looked at each other, surprised by what Wonka said. They weren't expecting that question.

"Yeah, we are." Charlie answered. Wonka looked at him then at Mike.

Wonka's eyes suddenly turned red. The boys couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They were starting to feel a bit dizzy. Wonka smiled.

Charlie noticed his eyes were starting to close and he fought the urge to sleep. He shooked a bit. Wonka looked at him, surprised.

Mike was almost asleep, his eyes closing and opening every second. Wonka smiled to him.

Charlie then had a bad feeling. He suddenly stood up and asked. "What're we doing here, if I may ask?"

Wonka eyed him before replying. "Catching our breath."

"Why do your eyes turn red when something bad happens?" Wonka looked at Charlie with a scary smile. "I see you've noticed it. Guess I couldn't hide it forever." Wonka's eyes were redder and his smile was bigger, showing his teeth.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. He thinks he shouldn't have asked that.

"I'm not what you could've imagine Charlie." Wonka said in a scary tone.

Charlie looked at him worriedly. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know why I REALLY made this competition Charlie?" Wonka's tone was scarier now. The boy shook his head.

Wonka's eyes danced with amusement. "Because I need kids to satisfy my hunger." Charlie gasped. Was he a cannibal or something?

"You know Charlie? I think you're my favorite kid out of the five." Charlie fearfully looked at him.

"You're going to be my heir Charlie. The other four will be... well, let's say digested." Charlie gasped. "You Cannibal!" The boy gasped.

Wonka chuckled evilly. "I'm not a cannibal, because I'm not human Charlie." Charlie was way more scared now.

"What are you?" The boy asked fearfully. The older male looked at him. "I'm a demon. The king of them actually. I won't live forever and since I don't have kids I thought it'd be a great idea kidnap a random kid and transform him into a demon prince." Charlie gasped once again.

"Then why did you kidnapped the others? If you only needed me then why did you kidnapped them?"

"Because I feed from children's fears, the more scared they are, the more delicious they are. I made them think that they're in a chocolate factory so that I can made them fear slowly, when the fear is big enough, I'll eat them." Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing, he didn't want to be a demon prince, he had to escape this factory with Mike.

"I'm not going to be a prince you devil!" Charlie shouted as he stood up.

"You don't have a choice Charlie." He opened his mouth to reveal two fangs. Charlie moved backwards, scared by the sight.

Charlie couldn't stay there any longer. He had to run. Save Mike from Wonka. And, if Veruca, Violet, and Augustus are alive, save their lives too. He has to think in a way of escaping. And fast.


	8. Chapter 8

"Think about it Charlie. You're poor, your family depends on their miserable salaries. But if you become the prince, you can be rich. Imagine the luxurious life you'll get, the delicious food you'll eat, the travels you'd enjoy." Wonka temped the child.

Charlie wanted to be rich, but a demon? Hell no! He couldn't help but fear, what'd happen to his parents and grandparents. Were they even ok? Charlie had to go back home.

"I don't wanna be here Wonka. Choose other kid." Wonka's eyes deadly stared at him. "You're still saying no to my offer? Ok. Lemme tell you something. Say no to me again, and I'll kill your family."

Charlie violently stood up. "You wouldn't!"

"Of course I would Charlie. I kidnapped you, I know where you live, I can go there and kill them." A sadistic smirk formed his lips.

Before Charlie could say anything else, Wonka added. "Just accept my offer, and they'll live." Charlie didn't want to be a demon prince, but he didn't want to see his family die. Charlie just nodded and Wonka cheered.

"Perfect! I'll have to transform you."

"Transform?" Charlie's eyes were full of fear.

The man laughed. "Of course boy, you have to be a demon to rule my world."

Charlie just nodded as the man stood up. Waiting for the younger one to move.

Charlie rapidly but carefully took a paper spray that was under the desk.

Wonka moved to the table and when he was in front of Charlie, the younger male run towards him and paper sprayed the demon.

Wonka shouted and Charlie rapidly shook Mike in an attempt to wake him up. When he finally did, Charlie quickly said "Wonka's a demon and wants to kill you! I'll explain everything better later, now we've to run. I paper sprayed him so we have time."

Before Mike could process what his friend sayed, Charlie took his hand and led him out of the office.

Wonka, still in shock for how effective the spray was, pressed a red button. "Oompa Loompas! Charlie Bucket and Mike Teavee are trying to escape. Get them!! Now!!" The man shouted.

All the Oompa Loompas removed the attention from their work and moved almost robotically. Their eyes turning red as crimson. Immediately, their bodies became taller and slimmer. Their mouths opened, revealing fangs and their long clows looked like they could rip someone's body. Two bat-like black wings appeard from each side of their backs, with an amazingly long size.

The duo stared in horror at their transformation. Mike looked at Charlie. "Are we leaving or what?"

Charlie nodded as, still holding hands, they ran away from the Oompa Loompas camp of vision.

When they finally got tired. They rested on a collumn. "I knew he was up to something." Mike whispered. "I hope Violet, Veruca and Augustus are still alive."

"Me too." Charlie didn't know why, but he felt warm just by talking to Mike. Maybe he has a crush on him, but what if he's straight or I don't like him. When they hold hands, Charlie couldn't help but blush.

Mike then spoke. "If we stay here they might find us. Let's go." Mike took Charlie's hand as he led him through corridors. He didn't know where he's going, but he wanted to leave the factory as soon as possible.

Charlie's heart beats faster. "No doubts. This is love." He thought to himself.

**Meanwhile**

Veruca opened her eyes. She was in what looked like a prison cell. She saw Violet sleeping on a bed. She then spotted a chubby boy sleeping on another bed.

Veruca was glad, she was alive and both Veruca and Augustus are living. But no news about Charlie and Mike. She wishes they were alright.

The girl then looked backwards, the sight in front of her frights her. Five skeletons were lying on the floor. The girl screams, both Violet and Augustus wake up at the sudden noise.


	9. Chapter 9

"Vecura?" Violet asked. Her body was normal again and her skin was like before she chew that gum.

Violet run towards her and hugged her tightly. "Thank god you're ok." Vecura blushed slightly as the other female closed her eyes, happy that she was alive.

"Ummm... Hello?" Augustus asked.

The girls break the hug. "Oh, hello. You're fine, that's great." Violet said before turning to Vecura. "Do you know where are the others?" The richer girl just shook her head and Violet sighed.

"We've to get outta here. I don't have a good feeling about this." Augustus said.

"Neither do I." The two females said. Then Violet spoke. "How did we even get here?" Violet asked.

"Dunno, but if we wanna live then we should get outta here." Answered Vecura. "Augustus, are you strong?" She asked. The fatter boy nodded and Vecura pointed the cell's door. "Can you open it?" The male nodded as he went to the door and tried to open it. He used all his strenght, so it broke. After apologizing, he removed the door from the way and motioned the girls to follow him.

**Meanwhile**

Mike and Charlie run towards a black door that led to an spiral staircase. "Where do you think it'll take us?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Charlie admited, "But we don't lose anything trying, do we?"

Mike eyed him after adding "Ok let's go."

The duo walked the staircase, when they reached the end, they where in what looked like dungeons.

Then, they heard voices. They were male and deep. "Where are they?" One voice asked

"I don't know Your Majesty. We've been loking for them but there was no luck."

"You're a waste of time and space. You only had one job, you failed me. You know what I do to those who failed me, right?" The voice was scarier now. After five seconds, they heard the male voice again.

"Die!" He shouted. The kids could hear screams of pain and agony. When it ended, the voice talked again.

"Get rid of the body and clean the blood. After you're done go and find the kids. If you fail, I'll spill your blood in the goriest and most horrible way possible. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"Good. Get out of my sight." The children could hear footsteps.

"They're still looking for us." Mike scowled.

"He really wants me to be a prince." Charlie said hatefully.

"Prince?"

"Oh! Sorry I forgot to tell you. Wonka is the King of the Demons, since he doesn't have children, he kidnapped us to see who'll be the next King or Queen. He choosed me."

"And what about me or the others?"

"He wants to kill you. But before he does he wants you to be fearfully so that you taste good."

"Taste good? He eats people?"

"Yeah unfortunately."

"What if Violet, Augustus and Verica are already dead?"

Charlie didn't want to answer. Although he just met them, he was worried for them.

"How're we gonna escape if we don't even know in which part of the world we are?"

Charlie had to agree with Mike. They didn't even knew where the factory is. "That's a good question. I can't answer it though." He admited.

Mike was angry. "If I see that Demon again I'll kill him." Charlie was a pacifist, but even he wanted to kill Wonka.

"There they are! Get 'em! Bring 'em to His Majesty!" Demons appeared behind them.

Charlie and Mike immediately run, the demons followed them. They were flying with their long bat-like wings and their claws were long enough to drill someone's full body.

Charlie pulled out his pepper spray in case he had to use it while Mike took a sword he found in the way, it was very sharp.

The demons, with bloodlusty eyes, moved their arms towards them, their long and sharp claws almost reaching their bodies.

The boys moved towards a staircase and climbed it. When they finally reached the end, they closed the doors tightly.

A claw ripped the door's knob and the demons entered the room. The boys ran to hide.

"Remember His Majesty's words, he wants Charlie alive and unharmed."

"And the other one?" One of the three demons that pursued the duo asked.

"We can kill him." The third demon answered with a sadistic smile.

Mike shifted uncomfortably. Charlie understood him, if the demons find him he's dead.

"Look around the room." The first demon ordered.

Mike and Charlie looked at each other with fear, they had to leave.

One of the demons flew to the table were the boys hid and looked to see if the children were under it. He was right. "There you are!" The other two demons flew to the table.

The chidlren acted quikly. Charlie pepper sparyed one of the demons and Mike attaked the other two with his sword. The three demons fell on the floor.

"That was fast." Charlie said in his mind. But before he could tell Mike, one of the demons took his left leg. "Don't touch me!" He shouted as he kicked the demon's hand. When he let him go, Charlie shouted. "Go before they can move!" 

The other boy didn't need to be told twice. He followed Charlie out of the door.

Augustus didn't know where he was going, he didn't even know what to do, but if he wanted to leave, he has to move, even if he gets lost.

Violet and Veruca followed behind the bigger male as they eyed their surroundings in case something or someone attacks them.

As they walked, Veruca asked a question (whispering of course) to break the silence. "What do you remeber after falling to the chocolate river and entering that tube?"

The young Gloop didn't stopped walking and answered. "Nothing, I got asleep as soon as the tube led me to the building." He then added. "I don't even know how the chocolate left my body. Anyways, did you girls fell on something, or I'm the only one who had to get seperated from the group?"

Violet answered. "You're not the only one Augustus. I didn't fell on a chocolate river, but I chewed a gum that included from breakfast to dinner. When I reached to dinner i got fatter and my skin was blue. I'm skinny and my skin is white again but I do not know how on earth I managed to do that." She turned to her girl friend. "What about you Veruca?"

The richer girl blushed, she was ashamed of what happened but said it anyways. "We went to a room called the "Nut Room" or something like that I don't wanna remember its name anyway. Instead of Ooompa Loompas, he used squirrels. Since I always got what I wanted I asked Wonka to give me one being 100% sure that he'll agree. But he refused. Since it was the first time in my life they said "No" to me, I got angry and went to take it myself, but they dragged me to a place full of garbage. The last thing I remebered was getting asleep. I don't stink or have any garbage in me so I guess I turned alright."

"Good to know we're OK then. If we ever get to get outta here I'mma learn how to swim." The chubby boy told them, still walking.

"Yeah, you really need to learn how to swim Augustus." Veruca said laughing.

"Ver don't laugh at him!" Scolded Violet but after a second she couldn't help a giggle.

Augustus knew Veruca meant good with the sentence, so he didn't get offended. He shook his head at the laughing girls as he eyed them amused.

"You've to admit it's funny Vi." Veruca said between laughs.

"Ok girls enough laughing we need to get outta here."

"Ok, wait a sec..." Veruca said as she stopped laughing before bursting into laughter again, this time falling to the floor. Augustus looked at her and then at Violet. She was trying very hard to hold her laughter.

"You can laugh Vi." Augustus said. The shorter haired girl didn't need to be told twice as she laughed once again.

After two minutes. The girls FINALLY stopped laughing. "Let's keep on moving." Violet said smirking, amusement dancing on her eyes.

What the trio didn't know, is that a female demon was following them at a secure distance. waiting for the perfect moment to attack.


	10. Chapter 10

I will no longer continue this. I'm planning another story. It'll be released on 3rd August 2020. I'll be updating it every monday at 12:00 (Central European Time)


End file.
